Perico Moments
by Airmage
Summary: One-shots between Percy and Nico. They will either be completely bromance or much more.


**Hey guys! This will be a series of one-shots between Percy and Nico. Some of them will be bromance, while others will be much more. However, I hope to include a little bit of fluff with all of them! Please don't forget to check out my other stories. R&R! :)**

* * *

Hazel's apartment wasn't filled with a lot of people. As a matter of fact, it was just him and Hazel. Frank was busy with his praetor's duty back in Camp Jupiter, and Annabeth was working in a project at her architectural firm. Everyone else didn't seem to care about their resident soldier boy's homecoming. Well, Jason did but he went to the premiere of Mr. McLean's new movie. And Percy's parents were busy.

Hazel was nervously pacing back and forth, her hands running through her hair. He was the only one who was still, which was oddly enough surprising. But what else could one expect when he was paralyzed with fear? It had been four years since he saw him. Hazel has been getting letters and pictures, but there were none for him. He knew that Nico was afraid of his reaction after the latter had confessed his true feelings for him.

Percy was scared for him, every single moment of the day. This wasn't fighting monsters of Greek and Roman mythology because he could trust him to survive those attacks after all they've been through. This was a mortal war, where he could get killed and Percy wouldn't be there to stop it.

After Nico's confession, Percy was confused. His feelings towards the younger demigod changed immensely. Eventually, he realized just how much he cared for him. It wasn't as much as he loved Annabeth; gods he could never love anyone more than her. But he still loved Nico, and would do anything to protect the younger boy, or man now.

The front door opened, and Percy snapped his head up. Hazel cried out in joy, and rushed to hug the person at the door. He just sat in his seat at the dining table, waiting for the brother and sister reunion to be over and done with.

Hazel moved aside, letting Nico step into the house. Nico wasn't the pale, thin eighteen year old who went off to war anymore. He was a bit broader now, and his skin returned to its Mediterranean skin tone. His black hair was crew-cut, and his pale eyes seemed sadder and lonelier, but also fuller, which Percy was confused about.

Nico put down his bag, and then he saw Percy. He froze, as did Hazel who looked back and forth between the two. Slowly, Percy stood up from his chair and walked over to Nico, just stopping a few feet from the twenty-one year old.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone," Hazel said, walking back into her kitchen.

Percy sighed "It's good to see you, Nico."

Nico hesitated, then gave him a tentative smile "You too Perce."

Percy shuffled and looked down at his feet. "I uh I've been thinking about what you've told me before you left."

Nico's eyes widened "For all these years?"

Percy smiled "Yeah. I realized that even though I can't love you as much as Annabeth, gods I can't love anyone more than her, I still _do_ love you Nico. I still care about you. I want to protect you, to protect that little, over eager boy I met when I rescued him from that military school all those years ago. I don't know if he's still there Nico, and I really don't care. Because whether or not he's there, I still want to keep you safe. I can't do that now, obviously, because you're in the Army. And if you still want to stay there, then by all means, go ahead. I can't stop you and I won't. But I'll still be afraid that one day Hazel will get a letter saying that you're dead."

Percy stopped. He didn't know what else to say, but to look up at Nico. The younger demigod was close to tears. His jaw opened several times, but no noise came out. "I can't give all of myself to you, Nico," Percy whispered. "But I can give you a part of me. I just hope that's enough for you." He wanted to take both of Nico's hands and press them against his lips, but he could only find one. Alarmed, he gaped at Nico.

Nico choked back a laugh and held up his left arm, which only had a stub to replace its hand. "I won't be returning to the army anytime soon now. It was blown off at my last mission. Funnily enough, Ares was my commanding officer. He said I was honorably discharged for my services." Without another word, he flung himself at Percy.

He hugged Nico back just as fiercely, letting the younger sob into his shoulder. Percy could tell that it wasn't just their relationship and his lost hand that was bothering Nico, but something else as well. He didn't pressure him though.

After a while, Nico pulled back and looked up at Percy, his eyes fearful and wide. And for once in a long time, Percy saw a fearful little boy who had lost the only person who cared about him and was afraid of losing another. "Do you really mean that Percy?" Nico whispered. "About everything you just said?"

Percy nodded, and kissed him on the forehead, "Yes, I do Nico."

The two held onto each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Percy smiled into Nico's hair. He may not be there for him in the way Nico wanted for him to be there, but he'll be there when he can.

After all, Nico _is_ family, and Percy will be damned if anything happened to his family.


End file.
